Blue Sapphire
by KamilahKaliope
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki lost everything. She lost her home, her friends and her purpose. She lost herself. She is alone in the vast world of Thedas, in Fereldan, in the middle of the land filled with death and torn by the hands of those vile creatures. There, she met them, him. And maybe there is hope for her yet. Fe!Naruto x M!Cousland, drabbles
1. Chapter 1

**Blue Sapphire**

 **(F!Naruto x M!Cousland)**

 **Note: nothing belongs to me.**

* * *

-1-

Naruto Uzumaki was a shinobi.

She was a shinobi, but right now she _isn't_ one.

Because a shinobi, to be a shinobi, she needs her village. The Village Hidden in the Leaf, Konoha, she needs the place to truly be what she longs to be. Right now, standing on the edge of a lake right in the middle of Korcari Wilds and seeing nowhere she can go, Naruto feels lost. Right now, feeling not an ounce of what should be dancing inside her vein as her life force, feeling no chakra, she is alone.

She feels naked. Unprotected.

Naruto Uzumaki was once a loud and lively girl. A girl who brags to everyone she meets what she can do and achieve, a girl who proudly shouts to the sky how much she wants to be Hokage and how much wanted to protect what was precious to her. However, right now, seeing not even one of her beloved companions and friends, her world is silent.

She doesn't know who she is, anymore.

 _Who am I?_ The question is what repeated again and again inside of her mind while her eyes are still actively searching for any signs of life, evil or good. Her hands twitch slightly at the sound of flapping wings that ring through the night, her legs tense up with both anticipation and dread. Because she is no longer who she used to be, she can't know what will kill or severely harm her. So she needs to be prepared every step of the way until she was out of this dark, bleak forest.

Oh, how she longs for a be -

 _Silence_

She hears something.

And the sounds - the walking and clanking sounds of the armors belong to _human_.

* * *

Yay new story! ...hope this stays with me till the end.


	2. Chapter 2

-2-

* * *

Gabriel Cousland is hopeful. And little bit jumpy, but mostly tired.

The forest is damp like it was days ago when he came here with Deveth and Ser Jory, which brings back bad memory that he really doesn't want to remember _now_ , and the smell is as disturbing as he remembers as well. The smell of rotten flesh that melts down onto the ground, the swamp animals are all very happy to call out for their mates, too.

Oh, don't forget the sound of those howling _wolves._

Romantic place for a walk under the moonlight, as usual.

Gabriel scowls. No one needs to tell him for him to know that walking this much after just waking up from a week coma is a bad, no, horrible idea. And judging from the way Alistair was trying to catch his breath, it could only be assumed that it might be the time for a rest, now.

"Morrigan, I think we need a rest."

"Finally!" Alistair whispers, relieved. Gabriel almost sniggers in amusement if not for the way Morrigan stops short and swirls around to purse her lips at him disapprovingly.

"'Tis no place for a rest, Grey Warden. Darkspawns, wolves, swamp monsters, they will be waiting to kill us." The witch said coldly, she doesn't seem much impressed by the way her two male companions are out of breath already. Still annoyed by how her mother seemed to dismiss her easily, Morrigan has been in a bad mood since hours ago.

"I know." He admits earnestly. He should be offended, but he isn't. He knows where she comes from, but still, "We need rest, though. Alistair and I both have not recovered fully from the coma yet, Morrigan. We can't go on this tired only to be met with monsters in body with little energy."

"Or die in your sleep here." Morrigan said snidely.

"There will be a watchman, in shifts."

"Oh, how thoughtful of you."

He was too tired for this, he decided. So he turns to address Alistair who is already settle himself on the base of a huge tree to his left with a request. "I will rest a bit, can you take the first watch?"

"Right." The man seems content to just be able to rest his legs, and nods tiredly to his words. Gabriel thinks he hears a spiteful snort from his right, from Morrigan, but he doesn't have a mind to care when his whole body aches. His head is throbbing.

"You wake me up later, understand?"

"Right. Man, go to sleep already. You look terrible."

But before he can, a noise rouses him up.

An instinct kicks in, even before Alistair can shout out in alarm and before Morrigan can grab the staff she carries on her back, Gabriel reaches out his hands quickly to grab his two-handed sword, to swipe and cut across whatever dares to come near him in two.

But before he could do that, the sword is knocked out of his hands.

A weight crushes on his chest.

And there, on the top of him, is a woman.

"I Naruto." She said, in broken accent he hasn't heard anywhere before. Her blue eyes are deep and solemn while she continues to say, "I not threat."

He stares, wide eyed. Breathless, not just from the way her weight is crushing on his armor or the way she could have killed him easily but decided not to, but also from the way her bright blonde long hair flows down on her breast, teasingly hid away the little dark nubs, her nipples.

His brain slowed down when he finally registers something important.

 _She is naked._

She blinks, and whispers. Her eyes glint, and her hoarse voice strangely vulnerable and frustrated.

"I alone. Please, I with you."

He understands.

 _I am alone. Please, take me with you._


	3. Chapter 3

-3-

* * *

Alistair's face is red. Honor bound him from blatantly looking at the naked woman even though he is suspicious. Inside, he is both embarrassed and dumbfounded. The male blood that runs through his vein is both excited by the beautiful creature and dreaded by the danger that seems to lurk after the appearance of the mysterious girl. _Why is she naked?_

Is she a demon? Desire demon, maybe?

With curves and face like this, who wouldn't believe that she is the desire itself?

But..

"She is no demon. I can sense no magic from her." Morrigan suddenly says this with her face carefully blanked, though her eyes betrays her curiosity as they trail on the body of the stranger who is still comfortably sitting on the armor of their appointed leader - the leader who is still staring blankly at the girl, clearly doesn't know what to do.

"Neither can I." Alistair agrees. His templar trained sense doesn't already scream in fright with the sight of her, which is a good thing. Still, they can't be too sure. Enemy is everywhere nowadays.

His eyes darkened because the thought drags him back to Ostagar, but he composes himself. _Now is not the time._

But first, "Oi, Gabriel. There's a woman on your armor!"

Everyone stares at him incredibly.

"What?"

"You idiot." Morrigan scoffs.

"But I thought his brain was fried. He seemed lost." More blank stares, and already Alistair feels a pout is forming around the corner of his mouth. It was perfectly reasonable, at least for him, anyway!

Gabriel shakes himself out of stupor and pushes the woman off his chest at the same time as when Alistair was saying defiantly, "Well, she's hot."

He pauses, and then adds helpfully.

"And naked."

(Apparently, no one really pays him attention after this point.)

* * *

** I will change the genre from "Romance/Drama" to "Humor/Drama" from now on because of, well, _Alistair._ Of course, there's still romance in this story. I like romance. Especially with Naruto in it. And _Alistair._


	4. Chapter 4

-4-

* * *

Gabriel was bewildered.

The girl, the nymph, Naruto, is still sitting there on the ground, looking at him with the most intense blue eyes he has ever seen. He should be flustered from the way she is still naked, but now that the spell and his brief moment of surprise have been broken, he realizes that she looks like she has been to the deepest part of the deep roads and then back.

Her hair, which looked almost ethereal, now seems dirty and dull. Her eyes looked tired and lost, and there was smear of blood faintly appeared on her baby face, beside her - her whiskers?

There are cuts on her body, or at least on the bare shoulders he allows himself to look, and it looks like it healed badly. Just one look and he knows that it would be infected if left like that.

Then, when his eyes travel back to her face, Gabriel notices that she is blushing.

Oh.

She is embarrassed.

 _Oh, goggling all you want, why don't you?_

He berates himself quietly when he realizes that he was so occupied with his curiosity that he forgot to be a gentleman. A noble man. So he turns to ask Alistair, and is surprised when he sees that the man is already looking through their packs with an uncomfortable pink on his cheeks.

Gabriel coughs.

"Alistair, there are clean clothes left in the pack, I assume?"

"Already looking, leader. Yep. This is it."

"Great. Thanks..Er..a lot."

"Right."

Naruto looks relief when she sees the clean deep brown clothes, both trousers and a shirt, in his hands and reach out eagerly to obtain it. While the girl is putting on the clothes and letting out a sigh that sounds suspiciously content, Gabriel looks pointly to another direction, all the while trying to make sense of the situation they abruptly find themselves in.

She makes another sound, a happy sound. And they turn back to see what she wants. However, after trying to decipher the strange noise she is making, it's becoming clearer and clearer that they won't understand each other much.

Whatever she says, he doesn't understand. Two Grey Wardens and one witch all look at the girl when she gestures wildly while speaking rapidly about something in strange language, and feel suddenly incompetent.

The sound she makes, it is short and animated. And not familiar in the least.

It doesn't even sound Orlaisian, or Antivan.

"This girl is crazy, yes." Morrigan mumbles, and he realizes that he's beginning to develop a bad case of headache.

"She doesn't look dangerous, though." Alistair chimes in after looking at how the girl still is seemingly speaking about nothing and everything at the same time. His eyes, though contain suspicion, are a lot more softened than before.

It's true that _Naruto_ doesn't look dangerous but he remembers the way she knocks the sword off his hands, and her speed - that isn't a speed of a typical, normal girl, he is sure of that fact, for one.

"She is skilled." Gabriel says simply.

"I don't think she is dangerous in the sense that, well, she doesn't seem to want to kill us, brother-warden." Alistair carefully states his opinion, and the warden finds himself agreeing with that one observation.

"But why is she in the middle of Korcari Wilds, alone, naked?" Morrigan rolls her eyes.

Good point.

"That - Oh maker, she is crying!"

Already, he is getting too old for this.

:..


	5. Chapter 5

-5-

* * *

Naruto is not someone who cries easily. In fact, she tries really, really hard not to let herself be consumed by anything that might drive her to shed a tear. She hates crying, and not just because it makes her look weak. No. It doesn't make her look weak only, it also makes her _feel_ soft and incompetent.

Despite the childish behavior and brashness, Naruto knows she can't afford to be all soft inside if she wants to be someone who can live and survive the street, and as a girl no less. She has recognized her disadvantages a long time ago since when she gets thrown out of the orphanage. To get her own food and a place to sleep, she had to harden up.

A survivor, _a shinobi_ , they don't need soft and incompetent, they need hard and strong. Naruto made sure to give them that, even thought it was with silly grin and idiotic antics, she did make them believe that she was not so helpless, after all. That's why she tries hard not to let her tears fall even when she is under heavy pressure and pain. Like when she lost her godfather to Pain, and when she realized for the first time that Sasuke, her first true friend and rival, might actually be an unredeemable jerk.

She instead laughed, and smiled.

She knows that things will always try to break her, she also knows that she can't let them win.

But now she is not a shinobi.

So, when she looks at them - the complete strangers - who, after giving her a set of clothes, are now looking at her blankly while she is trying her hardest to convey her gratitude and tell them her story.

She tries to tell them that she is very glad to see a real and living human in this place, and not a weird monsters which smells like it has never bathed. And even if she was naked, she wasn't usually going around in her birthday suit. No! She is not a pervert and they have no need to be wary that she is going to molest them.

She tries to tell them that she actually came into this forest with a group of bandits, nice and immoral bandits, to loot some sort of treasure from the corpses that are scattering around the forest. And no, she isn't a thief or one of the bandits at all. However, she had to survive. She wouldn't know at all where in the world she is if it weren't for them. Waking up all alone in the middle of nowhere can make almost everyone go panicky, she believes.

She stops when she realizes that they really wouldn't understand, like she wouldn't understand most of what they say. The language they use is weird, musical and sounds beautiful, but weird. It sounds completely different from the language they speak in the Elemental Nations.

Naruto finds herself feeling very foolish for even trying.

Seeing their blank stare, and seeing how they speak something to each other, using the same language and seem to understand whatever the others are saying so effortlessly, Naruto feels like a fool. And alone.

Her eyes burn, and she sniffs.

Naruto is not a shinobi. But she needs to be strong.

But she is alone.

She misses her village and her people. She misses her friends. She misses Sakura and Shikamaru. She misses Tsunade. She misses Ichiraku Ramen. She misses the grass and the trees that omit pure energy she felt so connected to.

God, She misses her chakra.

It has not even been two days yet since she woke up here, in this strange place, but she already misses everything so terribly.

Among these people, the people who look like her, but so alien and so strange, she feels the loneliness so profound that it makes her heart clenches. They don't speak her language, they may look like her, but she can't feel even one ounce of chakra from inside them.

Nothing feels like chakra.

To her, everything in this world seems dead.

She is alone. Alone. Alone.

So, that's why she finally breaks down and cries.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:

I will update two chapters a time!

* * *

-6-

* * *

They were surprised when Naruto stopped crying and went to retrieve a set of a weirdly bright orange outfits from behind the trees that she dropped not far from the camp. It turns out that, by the way it is still wet, the girl washed the clothes because of the blood.

When Alistair, tried to ask her whose blood it was, the girl's eyes darkened and she simply whispered in broken _King's Tongue_ , 'Monsters. Kill.'

That shut the man up.

She had a run in with the darkspawns already, then.

The questions are still hung in the air, Morrigan knows from the way Alistair keeps looking at Naruto with his eyes conflicted between suspicion and pity. Not so different their leader who still looks like he is trying hard not to look directly at the girl, maybe from embarrassment.

The mysterious being is sitting on the base of the tree where she _met_ Gabriel, hugging her knees close. Her clothes, still wet, is sprawling on the roots of the giant wood. She looks deep in thought, and lost.

Hmm.

Morrigan doesn't trust Naruto. But to be fair, she doesn't trust anyone else in their little group either. She still feels bitter over how her mother ordered her to come with these people against her will.

She follows her order not just because the woman is her mother. Morrigan knows that the witch never does anything without any good reasons. She might still not be able to see benefits for this little act of heroism right now, however, surely there must be reasons why she is sent on this mission. Maybe she would discover the so-called reasons in the future. She is at least sure of that.

So far, though, she is not impressed with them.

But at least, the Cousland is respectful.

"We'll drop Naruto off at Lothering." It is Gabriel who breaks the silence, and Naruto perks up the moment her name is mentioned. And the former noble sends her a small hesitated smile.

She beams.

Morrigan thinks the girl doesn't really know what he tells her at the moment, but smiles anyway. Just to show everyone that she is okay. Such behavior seems pointless to Morrigan. Why would anyone tries to act like they are okay when they are not?

If pained, snap at others. That's the easiest way to relieve annoyance the witch learned from her mother. Why would anyone care about what others would think about their obvious discomfort?

Such weak creature.

 _"Hn."_

For some reasons _,_ Naruto coughs.


	7. Chapter 7

-7-

* * *

"Don't those clothes break some rules on how to stay alive?"

Alistair wonders quietly next to him, prompting Gabriel to nod in agreement. His eyes still locked onto the painfully-bright-orange weird outfit that Naruto was all too happy to put on the moment she realized it was dry enough already. As if the sun that is glaring blatantly at them is not enough. How is there that shade of orange in the world?

 _That shouldn't be worn here in the middle of forest. It's too obvious, the enemies would notice that color and come running to kill us,_ he frowns. _Is she really serious?_

No wonder the bandits were all killed.

Well, he wouldn't let his group repeats the same mistake.

"Na -"

"You idiot!"

Before he could take any steps towards the girl, who is fumbling with the belt around her torso, the annoyed hiss rings from the wild witch. _Not just Alistair and I who think the outfit is a bad idea, then._

"Are you trying to get us all killed? Take off those clothes." Morrigan is obviously trying to calm herself down despite the dark undertone that goes beneath her order. Naruto, though, is not at all clear about what Morrigan said, it seems, because the girl is starting to grin - an unnervingly foxy grin.

The girl makes no moves to touch her orange shirt at all. The girl instead sniggers quietly, and her eyes twinkles, shining with something between mirth and…nostalgic _fondness_?

"What?" For once, Morrigan looks bewildered. He can't blame her.

"Okay. As much as I think laughing at Morrigan is humorous, I still don't get it. What is funny?" Alistair asks, his voice lowers into a careful hush, while Gabriel's eyebrows furrows lightly because he is getting another headache. "Or is it because Morrigan's outfit is _dark_?"

The Cousland decides he needs to stop paying attention to what Alistair is musing about before he lets another incredulous expression slips onto his face. The attention goes back to the conversation between the aggravated black hair witch and the blonde.

Naruto is trying to explain something.

"This." She points to her clothes and try to communicate with her hand gestures, her thumb up and her smiles sincere and reassuring. "Good. No bad."

Morrigan doesn't look like she believes it at first. But after a few seconds of staring contest, to his surprise, the witch doesn't say anything more about it. She once again looks the girl from up to toe, and scoffs.

Then she nods.

Alistair splutters.

Gabriel's eyes follow the form of the witch, who is still walking to hide under the sun. He revisits his opinion of the mysterious blonde and changes a few things immediately after the display.

He tries to ignore the perverted thought the springs forward with vigor, _her naked form is beautiful. And firm._ Oh no, not this. The man refocuses, and blinks. There it is. _Fast. Mysterious origin_. _Possesses an inhuman amount of charm and persuasion technique._

Interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

-8-

* * *

They are not far from Lothering now.

It turns out there's no single enemies coming after them because of the clothes' bright color like he had thought. Morrigan complained with no real malice about how the trip was getting boring, but Gabriel would take boring over borderline fatal any days.

The interesting fact that no one in the camp dares bringing up is that Naruto seems to haven taken a shine _hard_ on the witch, especially after the girl witnessed Morrigan's magic a day back. She followed Morrigan everywhere, observing everything the witch did. It has gotten to the point when Morrigan got fed up and transformed herself into a bird, flying away from the enamored girl.

Morrigan and Alistair might have thought it was like a chick imprint, or even a romantic love she felt towards the older woman.

Gabriel, however, sees something different.

Desperation, hope and longing. And it is not exactly for the witch. No, it is not that simple. The girl's eyes look beyond what or who is in front of her, like she is always reminiscing, and those blue orbs almost make him feel his heart break when he saw the light died awhile back, after Morrigan flied away.

They remind him of something, something he has tried his hardest to bury deep in the back of his mind in order to carry on his duty as a Grey Warden and a Cousland.

Something painful and agonizing.

 _She misses her home,_ and that chick imprint? It was because Morrigan reminds her of something close to her heart. Morrigan reminds her of something from her origin.

Magic?

Morrigan hasn't said anything about Naruto having any kind of magic, though, and the girl doesn't seem like an apostate or a circle mage.

Looking at her hunch shoulders and her forlorn expression, Gabriel knows he cannot leave her alone. Tomorrow they are going to reach Lothering and they'd drop the woman there for good, so he should, perhaps, talk to Naruto a little.

"Naruto."

"Hai?"

He knows by now that 'hai' is a form of 'yes' in her language and purses his lips. Naruto is curious of what he wants - her eyes wide and a smile is pasted on her face - he doesn't like this smile. He is surprised, though, when his hands drop onto her right shoulder in a gentle gesture.

"Are you okay?"

She tilted her head.

"Morrigan." He changes the way he approaches the question and is rewarded by the way her eyes lighten up in recognition, "You like Morrigan?"

She nods, grinning.

"Why?"

Naruto mutters something in response. "Chakra."

"Chakra?" He has not heard of the word before. Perhaps it is her home village.

"Is it your home?"

Naruto doesn't seem to understand what he is trying to ask. She repeats the word with a determined frown on her face.

"Chakra."

"Yeah. Yeah, I know."

Gabriel was about to ask something next, however, the next three words, spoken with broken accent, which come out of that pouty mouth stops him short.

"Chakra. _Magic._ "

"Magic?"

She nods.

"What are you saying? Are you a mage, Naruto?"

She tilted her head a again at the word 'mage,' and he has to correct the way he says it to help her understand what he is trying to communicate better. "What I mean, is that do _you_ have _chakra_ , Naruto?"

"Before I… _have?"_ Gabriel smiles, encouraging her to say more. Naruto doesn't seem to be sure if what she said makes any sense, but to his pleasant surprise, she gathers herself with a grin and tries to explain what she meant to say anyway, despite the embarrassment she must be feeling. "Before, I Morrigan have Chakra. But Morrigan no have chakra. Magic no chakra."

"So, you are not a mage?" He questions, feeling relieved but not entirely. Gabriel doesn't have any problems with mages in general, but in the case when one is travelling with them, he has to be prepared for any complications that might come up from the magic users in their camps. If she was indeed a mage, he would have to tell Alistair - a templar, just in case.

Naruto seems to be considering the question, before she chirps curiously.

"Mage? Magic?"

"Yes. Mages have magic."

"No. I no have magic."

Gabriel slumps his shoulders.

"Oh. Good then, good."

"Good?"

Naruto doesn't see it that way.

All of the sudden, she snarls.

"No good! No!"


End file.
